Break
by Valisco
Summary: The country with the most power or notoriety will always be under the most scrutiny. He is no exception. And if the affairs go wrong, he will be placed at fault and be harshly criticized. After a terrible World Conference, the Great Superpower finds himself in anguish and begins to lose himself in his frustrations.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Break

* * *

.

.

.

_Pat Pat Pat._

_Pat Pat Pat._

_Pat Pat Pat._

He heard the sound of rain pouring on his car. The water then streamed down to the front shield. He hesitantly turned on the windshield wipers to obliterate the water that fell but the liquid would not leave.

He groaned.

_Fucking rain._

He rubbed his forehead and waited for the traffic light to turn green just so he could return to his last resort. His own home. The traffic light did not change color. The wind caused it to dance while the driver narrowed his eyes towards it.

"Please change," he hissed.

It seemed like forever but the light finally changed, and the driver with no hesitation stepped on the gas. His lenses focused on the road. Just a few more blocks, and he would be at the place he yearned to be since he left the city where that stupid conference was held.

Yes it was stupid, to him it was. Another conference filled with nothing but slander by the nations of the world. Blame, hatred, all towards the United States of America because of failure to resolve world issues.

. . .

_"Once again America has failed us!"_

_"Unacceptable, just unacceptable! America you are supposed to be our leader! Why are these issues not resolved yet? They are taking longer than they should!"_

_"Heh, makes me glad to see that I am no longer a superpower. Just seeing you suffer with so much issues are a pleasure to watch."_

_"America! You dolt, bloody fool! Stop with these childish antics! You are supposed to be an adult, act like it! Handle these issues more maturely will you?"_

_"And I sometimes ask myself how on Earth did this idiot become the most powerful country on Earth! You don't deserve such status!"_

_"Stupidity hurts. But I am sure it hurts America the most."_

_"Why do you even lead the world if you can't even resolve such minor issues? Can someone please find a more competent leader for the world?"_

_"Wow. I am sorry America but I would hate to be in your shoes. I rather be engulfing Germany's yucky potatoes."_

_"My brother, you need to learn how to me more serious with these issues and you should try harder. What you're doing is not - "_

. . .

"Enough! Yeah, I heard you!" America finished the sentence with irritation. "I heard what you guys all said loud and clear!"

He turned to the last block and finally approached his home. He parked his car in the driveway and turned off his vehicle. The American quickly ran inside to avoid the pouring rain. When he opened his door, his pet cat was awoken by it after napping on the sofa. Americat jumped by surprise and greeted his master, but he was ignored as his master jogged to his room. America pulled out his key, he swiftly unlocked his door. He threw the jacket of his suit on the floor and he flopped himself to his bed. He made a long sigh trying to forget about the conference. He then laid his back flat on the bed and his blue eyes stared up at the ceiling.

_Am I really that bad? I mean I am supposed to be the hero, but I just can't do everything and fix them all at once.  
_

_The Hero._ America called himself that not only because he considered himself one, but because the whole world depended on him for everything. After all who was the remaining superpower after the Cold War? Who won?

America, the world's leader, the peacekeeper, the savior, the one the world needed. Yes this was his fate.

Yet every move he did on the world was being under surveillance as if he was not trusted with his power. Perhaps because he was seen as a goofy, idiotic, carefree idiot who was slow in recognizing situations. To most nations it was unbelievable how someone like him could get such high status in the world. They didn't understand how, but it happened anyway and so the baton of world power has been passed on to the United States. But with such power he was expected to do things well for the world, as great power comes great responsibility. If any screw up occurred he would quickly be condemned and attacked verbally with insults.

However, he didn't understand why the nations didn't realize that perfection was nonexistent and not everything would go accordingly as planned. Nations such as Germany seemed to believed that as he followed the rules, but America knew that there will always be unexpected moments that change the outcome of situations. Not to mention, he was no God. He was only a personified nation who has done mistakes, and probably will continue to make them; as he was quite young but he did not like how everything he did was under scrutiny.

_Well, I guess that's the burden of being a superpower America. You're fucking expected to do everything perfectly while being watched, huh?_

All these thoughts began to give the American a headache. He decided that he should take a nap. Just a small nap to clear his mind from that awful meeting. Dusk was approaching, the sky was beginning to change color from light blue, to a shade of pink, to dark blue.

_Haven't slept in days. . .haven't. . .need some sleep.  
_

But those dreaded thoughts of the meeting returned back to him, America winced as a a result.

_Oh come on! Leave me alone! Let me sleep, let me sleep in peace for just a few minutes!_

He struggled to go into slumber, his mind could not allow it. It constantly attacked him with the meeting and was starting to become aggravating. America fought with his unusually high energetic mind but he could not win. His headache grew worse.

America rose out of his bed with a grunt of frustration and went to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet on the top of the sink and pulled out an aspirin. He popped a tablet into his mouth and gulped it down with glass of water. He then looked himself at the mirror, and noticed the bags underneath those tired blue eyes.

He recalled where he got those from. Before the conference he was working around the clock with his boss over issues in his country and he barely received any sleep for the past few days. He also recalled the arguments between the people in congress over the issues. The frustrations of the Republicans and Democrats in office was being thrown around. He also heard of some complaints from his people about the incompetence of the government. The great superpower endured great stress.

Then came that dreaded conference, which only made the stress worse by addressing the failure of resolving world issues. And the blame was placed on him; yet the nations did not realize that he did not even have time for world issues when he needed to fix his own and was still in the process. A hero can't be in all places at once.

If he only he had told them that. He began to regret it now. He only laughed and smiled off at all the insults and complaints he received at the conference. Acting like the goofy idiot most nations saw him as.

He narrowed his eyes at the cabinet mirror. He stood straight and began to imagine that he was at the World Conference again responding to the insults, only this time not being his idiotic self.

"I hope you idiots fucking realize that I have been very busy with my government and people to worry about world affairs. Why can't you retards figure that out? Oh wait, are you blinded by the whole 'America is the world leader, he is supposed to achieve perfection all at once' shit? I am not a God, I make mistakes. I am just a country, just like all of you guys. Haven't you guys made mistakes, what makes me different from you idiots? Why is the blame always on me? What about you?"

The insults replayed in his head again. His head started to spin. But he continued speaking as he laid his hands on the sides of the sink.

"Why do I have to be fucking blame for everything? Seriously? Does everything need to be resolved at a quick pace and all at once? Come on give me a break! I had enough of this fucking shit! I am tired of this! Stop! At least help me out here! I can't do this all alone! A hero sometimes needs help you know!"

More insults from the conference and past conferences entered his mind.

_"A stupid child, that's what you are. You are no hero."_

_"You are the World's Police right? Or the hero? Then start doing your job you idiot."_

_"Ugh everything is your fault America."_

The American began to sweat and pant. "S. . .stop."

_"America, please do something about this! You just have to!"_

"I - will. J - just give m - me time. . .and the hero will be. . .there."

_"Goddamn it, why weren't you there when they needed you! Aren't you supposed to be the hero!"_

"So - sorry! The hero. . .wasn't able to!"

_"You better do something about this, or else we are screwed."_

"I. . .I'll. . .try. . .just give me. . .time!"

_"Come on you're the leader right? Do your job!"_

"I am. I am trying!"

_"You are the United States! You are the world's superpower! The leader, and as leader you are expected to - "_

"STOP!"

He couldn't take it. The anguished North American nation punched the mirror out of frustration. This caused a cracking sound to be heard. Americat quickly ran to his master's room to see what the fuss was about.

There was his master, his hand curled into a fist, on the cracked mirror, blood was spilling out. His master's tired blue eyes was covered by his sandy blond bangs. There was heavy breathing.

_S - shit. Calm down. . .calm down America. You're the hero, right? Heroes don't start to go crazy. Relax. . it's alright. Everything will be alright. . .I need some sleep. I just can't go on like this. . .  
_

Americat's eyes became wide in fear. _M - Master. . .?_

The United States of America was beginning to break.

* * *

**From Author To Reader: **I seem to have a thing for writing angst fics. I have no idea why, maybe because they're intriguing? Hahaha, I'll never know but anyway thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. Oh for the quotations of the insults you can probably tell who said what. America has it tough these days. . .

Oh, and I would like to thank the following songs for the inspiration of this fanfic: '_I Need Some Sleep' by The Eels_ & '_Hero' by Regina Spektor. _I feel like those songs suit America in a way, (especially the second one) and I listened to those songs while this was in the making.


End file.
